King (Orion Universe)
The ruler of the Land of Giants, King was once mentor to the young Ultra Orion, but the two have since had a falling out. He lives alone on the moon of the Land of Giants, a massive artificial Land Mass and temple. He is said to be all powerful. It should be noted that King is not his real name it is his title, in fact no one knows his real name, not even his son Prince Prime. Appearance King is an Ultra with a mostly silver body, his build is similar to his sons and his crest points forward with a row of red beads around it. King has red Dome Eyes and a long beard, side burns and mustache that cover his color timer. He wears golden bracers the Royal Belt and Royal Cloak, symbols of his office. Most of the time his body is hidden beneath the Cloak. Markings King has thin red lines that run about his body, down his arms and forearms in circular tribal fashions, he has swirls on both sides of his chest. These lines glow red with his eyes. Besides these lines he has normal red markings that are identical to Ultraman's. When freed of the Red avatar, King looked as he did as Ultraman, but with facial hair and a Wiseman's eye. He can also store his extra garments as a band on his left arm. History King is actually the Original Ultraman, in this Universe he and the Ultra brothers were among the first Ultras as in the Story 0 Universe, he was also part of the team that created the first Plasma Sun. He is the last of the Great Ultra Heroes that fought for peace and for reforms in the Land of Giants, doing away with the monarchy, Caste System and making Ultra Society what it is today. Since that time he has watched over the Ultras from his temple, guarded by powerful Ultras like his son Prime. In time he became a mysterious being of legend due his reclusive nature. His son, who became one of the strongest Ultras, lives with him and guards him. As King, the first after the fall of the Monarchy, Ultraman bore the responsibility of sealing away the Embodiment of instinct after its first rampage, limiting its affect on the universe and greatly reducing the number of monsters that would've otherwise appeared. This was after the battle that ended in the deaths of his fellow Heroes, then called the Ultra Brothers, and the creation of the Legend Bracelet. He is also the first to bear the name Ultraman, having inventing it, and thus all modern Space Rangers, follow his example when they take the title. It was King who had Torrent and Tori adopt the orphaned Orion and for a time the two had a father/son relationship. This came to an end when Orion learned what the 'King' actually did and what he wanted him to do, replace him. This lead to the two falling out, with Orion accusing him of simply trying to use him for his own goals. Profile *Height: 45 Meters *Weight: 35,000 tons *Age: Ancient *Homeworld: Land of Giants, Lives on the Royal Temple. *Facial Hair: King had a thick beard and mustache that covers his Color Timer. *Relationships **Prime: His son **Orion: King was formerly his mentor but the two had a falling out that neither is willing to elaborate on. The two are still civil to each other but Orion avoids him. *Articles/Garments: **Royal Crown: Worn/Fused with his original crest, it is a powerful solar panel. **Royal Cloak: A golden cape with a raised collar, bears shoulder armor that is shaped like Lion Heads. It is his symbol of office. **Royal Belt: A belt with a large red diamond shape Buckle Body Features *'Red Eyes': King is the only Ultra on the Land of Giants with red eyes. They are powerful and can see astronomical distances. When freed of the Red Avatar they returned to his previous yellow state. *'Wiseman's Eye': The blue stone on his forehead, his is trained to its limits giving him near omniscience of the universe's happenings. *'King Lines': Red glowing lines that cover his body like tribal markings. He has a set that gives him 'tear marks' and some that swirl over his chest next to his Color Timer. The reason for their presence is Embodiment of Instinct inside his body. After Orion's series they are gone. Techniques *'Specium Ray': The basic Ultra Beam technique, King is responsible for making the cross hand position the basic technique all cadets learn at the academy. His beam is stronger than most of the beams used by other Ultras. When he fires his beam it is shot either from his top hand or his stronger version that uses all of both arms. *'Judgement Wave': An intense wave of light from his hand that is said to pierce darkness in all forms. Pure hearted beings will be healed, the enthralled will be freed and the sick will be cured. Natural Monsters will be destroyed. *'Disaster Command': King's Wiseman's Eyes flashes and he can call and control natural disasters at his leisure. *'Judgement Shootless': An intense wave of light from his hand, it calms monsters and/or transforms them into normal creatures. It can cover an entire planet. *'Royal Move': King can teleport astronomical distances in seconds or create portals. *'Royal Opinion': King's mental abilities are staggering, he can create a full body projection light years away, he can also stop most attacks by just his will alone. *'Ultra Valor/Strength': King's otherwise normal Ultra strength is enhanced by his mental prowess, allowing an otherwise normal Ultra to fight with the likes of Orion Madness and Super Ultras. *'Original Powers': Ultraman still has his original fighting skills and techniques, but they are now much stronger than before. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras